


Kaijufication Drabble I

by orphan_account



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Body Horror, Eye squick, Gore, Kaiju, M/M, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 02:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/960623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal and Newt, post-movie, playing with the idea that their close encounters with kaiju might bring about some icky changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaijufication Drabble I

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hobbitdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitdragon/gifts).



They know the exposure is changing them both. Nails darkening, teeth tinged by bluish saliva, skin eruptions, aches in the bones. Newt observes and measures and cannot suppress unholy glee.

A pain behind Hannibal’s dead eye, growing daily. It grows swollen, distended, forced from its orbit. A luminous, purulent discharge. Newt offers to excise, and unspoken, to sample and to analyse.

Local anaesthetic, and the scalpel bites neatly, trims. Fluids run down Hannibal’s cheek as he sits unflinching.

‘Holy…’ Newt draws back. In the wound, something fiercely golden  _blinked_ at him.

‘Son of a gun,’ breathes Hannibal, seeing new colours.


End file.
